wipeoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons
Weapons (or Power-Ups) are the combat components central to the Wipeout franchise. Initially used to slow down rival crafts, these weapons are capable of damaging opponents (and even eliminating them). The different types of weapons vary in attack weapons, trap weapons, or even support weapons. Main Weapons These weapons are the weapons used in (nearly all) the Wipeout games. Most of these weapons were introduced in the original Wipeout, whereas other (such as Auto Pilot) were introduced in later games. *'Turbo' - Activate a turbo charge and boost your way through the pack, over a jump, or out of harm's way with a gratifying burst of speed. *'Shield' - Become invulnerable to weapons fire or collision damage for a brief period with this protective energy shield. *'Mines' - Drop a quintet of these floating mines to blindside your opponents with a finely-tuned trail of explosions. *'Bomb' (Thunder Bomb in Wipeout 2097) - Unleash this high-grade wide-radius explosive from the rear of your ship and prepare for a satisfying detonation. *'Missile' (Rocket in Wipeout 3) - A smart missile that can be fired instantly for a ricochet effect, or locked-on for a more accurate shot at the competition. *'Leech Beam' (Energy Drain in Wipeout 3) - A pulsating electronic grapple that drains energy from your opponents and transfers it to your ship. *'Rockets' (Multi-Missile in Wipeout 3; Grenades in Wipeout Fusion) - Three forward-firing projectiles that work effectively at close-range. *'Cannon' (Proton Cannon in Wipeout Fusion) - Pepper opponents with a 30 round rapid-fire barrage of proton shells. Also appears in Wipeout 2097 as a Piranha-only weapon. *'Auto Pilot' - Surrender control of your ship to a professional simulated pilot for a few seconds. *'Plasma' (Plasma Bolt in Wipeout Fusion) - A dark energy weapon that surges across the track causing heavy damage to anything the crosses its path. *'Quake' (Quake Distruptor in Wipeout Fusion) - A high-power seismic shock that blazes its way down the track with a fierce and explosive momentum. Other Weapons These weapons appeared only in certain games (and certain game modes): *'Shockwave' (Wipeout, Electro-Bolt in Wipeout 2097) - Shoots a blue beam of electricity that slows the craft. It is a lock-on weapon, so it cannot be shot backwards. The descendant of this weapon is the Leech Beam. *'REVCON' (Wipeout only, Disruptor Bolt in Wipeout Pure) - Disrupts the craft's computer by reversing the controls of the affected craft. In Wipeout Pure, this also causes the air brakes to lock. *'E-Pak' (Wipeout 2097) - Replenishes 1/4 of your energy. *'Cloak' (Wipeout 3) - Prevents the rivals from locking on you. *'Reflector' (Wipeout 3) - Reflects weapons away from your craft. *'GravStinger' (Wipeout Fusion) - Disables the anti-gravity generator underneath the craft. This causes damage to the ship as it grinds on the track itself. It is similar to the Gravity Bomb. *'Flamer' (Wipeout Fusion) - A flamethrower that causes continuous damage to a craft until it enters pit lane. *'Gravity Bomb' (Wipeout Fusion) - A combination of a bomb and the GravStinger. Once detonated, it disrupts the anti-gravity generators on all craft in the blast radius. *'Shuriken' (Wipeout Pulse, rare) - One of the two new experimental weapons. Razor-sharp projectile that can bounces off walls and ships for a small period of time. *'Repulsor' (Wipeout Pulse, rare) - One of the two new experimental weapons. Causes nearby enemy crafts to veer off course and sustain damage. Super Weapons In Wipeout Fusion, there was a range of team-specific super weapons that cause much more damage than the main weapons. As such, a Super Weapon Licence is needed to used these weapons. Bio-Snare (G-Tech) - Harnessing aggressive bio-technology originally developed for sewage treatment, G-Tech's Bio Snare Super Weapon fires a biological projectile forward down the track. On landing, it grows into an obstructive entity which will consume opposing craft that fly into it. Ships that hit the Bio Snare can only get rid of it by hitting a pit lane and recharging their shields. Nitro Rocket (Tigron) - True to form, Tigron's new super weapon promises devastating results. After gaining a lock on an enemy ship ahead, a liquid nitrogen projective freezes and crystallises the craft for several seconds. Impact with a wall or another ship during this period will destroy it. The crystallised state can, however, be reversed by environmental heat or by passing through a pit lane. Orbital Laser (Auricom) - Auricom had to launch a huge offensive laser system in order to complete development of this vicious weapon. At the very least, it demonstrates their determination to do well this season. Pilots lock onto an enemy ship usion a laser sight, then when activated, the craft's co-ordinates are transmitted to Auricom's laser satellite. Piercing energy bolts are fired from the airborne system, causing major damage. However, this weapon has no effect in underground zones. Penetrator (Piranha) - Another incredible innovation from aries Piermont's inspired team, the Penetrator turns the firing ship into an actual missile. Once the pilot locks on to an enemy craft, their own ship arms its nose area and it literally fires itself at the enemy. Major damage is caused. If no lock is gained, the ship will fire itself in the direction of aim. Power Swarm (EG-R) - EG-R's new Power Swarm weapon has thrilled race enthusiasts across the world. Spurning brute force in favour of tiny swarming drone weapons, pilots lock onto enemy ships either in front or behind. The drones are fired from an isolation unit beneath the craft from which they swarm round the enemy, firing tiny rapid-fire weapons until all their ammo is spent. Seismic Field (Van-Über) - The Van-Über weapon research facility in Dresden has excelled itself with the new seismic field, which was unveiled at the Zero-G trade fair earlier this year. when fired, a highly destructive black hole is hurled forward down the track. Direct hits will cause severe damage, and fans will be pleased to know that an elimination is highly likely. Shield Drain (Xios) - A favourite of Natasha Belmondo, the Shield Drain literally drains the life from enemy ships. Once the pilot locks on to an opposing craft, a link is formed between the two ships and shield energy is sucked from it until there is nothing left to take, or until the distance between the two becomes too great. Super Missile (FEISAR) - FEISAR's new super missiles have been customised from the standard missile system by their in-house weapon development team in rural Sicily. Three targeted missiles are released at once, locking onto the three nearest opposing ships. if there is only one opposing ship ahead, all three missiles will lock onto it, and the chances and it will be destroyed. (NOTE: A development of this weapon may have been the cause of the 2164 Temtesh Bay Disaster; see Timeline)